Robots
:Not to be confused with Security Robots from Watch Dogs 2. Robots are the main hostile force in the Digital Trip, Alone. They patrol the streets of Chicago as roving death squads, killing any human who passes into their field of view. They are under the control of the CTOS, which in turn appears to be under the control of a malevolent version of Nicole Pearce. In the Digital Trip, Aiden Pearce must journey through a dark and apocalyptic version of Chicago and destroy a multitude of Generators, all the while avoiding the robots. History Role in Watch Dogs The Robots only appear in Alone, a Digital Trip sold by dealers. They roam the streets of The Loop, protecting the generators that the player must shut down. The player must avoid the searchlights of the Robots' view, as if they are caught in it, the robots will give chase and emit beams of powerful radiation to disintegrate the player. Robots are only active within the darkened areas of the city, as walking into the sunlight will destroy them instantly. As the digital trip progresses, the player is given access to the AK-47, Goblin, M1014 and the Vector .45ACP. None have a truly lethal effect on the Robots, and will usually only slow them down. The player is also given access to an EMP Gun, which has a very good effect on the Robots. Strategy As the digital trip gets harder as the player progresses, the Robots become more dangerous and spawn in greater numbers. The most effective method in the first few levels would be to enter to a darkened area and be spotted by the Robots. When they give chase, lure them to the barrier that seperates the darkness from daylight, and the Robots will stand still and not follow. From here, and if done correctly, the player can use this to his or her advantage and take down dozens of Robots. Trivia *The Robots wear normal civilian clothing, but have heads that appear as a CTOS security camera, while others have more machine-like rounded heads. Both versions carry searchlights and operate in the same manner. *When taking down a Robot, they will sometimes make human sounds, before switching back to robotic sounds. *In the Digital Trip, CTOS has taken over Chicago and human life has been cleansed. However, while the Robots are under the control of CTOS, the latter appears to be under the control of an evil Nicole Pearce, whose voiceovers seem to suggest she blames her brother for her daughter Lena's death. Considering that it is Aiden who is using the Digital Trip, this may be his guilt attempting to torment him, manifesting itself as his sister. *The idea of killer machines controlled by a rogue computer program for a Digital Trip may have been inspired by franchise, which similarity depicts a future where the world has been decimated by a rogue computer program, which also controls killer machines that roam the Earth with the objective of wiping out all human life. Gallery WD DT Alone.png|The main screen for the Digital Trip, Alone. The Artwork depicts the Robot sentries patrolling the area. Alone.jpg|Aiden attempts to hide from the Robots as they search for him. IMG 7330.JPG|A Robot, the main enemy of the Digital Trip. Despite being evil killing machines, they all wear average civilian clothing. IMG 7329.JPG|Aiden stealthily takes down a Robot from behind. Category:Enemies